


Awakening by your side

by WonderRie



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm sorry I have no idea how to tag stuff, M/M, Romance, just let them love each other, lot's lot's of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: They haven't sleep this close to each other since long ago.





	Awakening by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did it *cries*   
> Was written on prompt request from lovely faeriexqueen but it feels like I overdid myself and ruined everything... I hope you'll like it anyway ;____; 
> 
> I actually really like the way it turned out, but I'm just nervous as always ^^"

Alma never remembers his dreams, but it might be a good thing. These dreams never hurt him; they only leave a strange warm feeling inside the chest. It always feels like a sweet mix of hope and adoration. Alma doesn’t know the reason, but maybe it is not important at all. Maybe these dreams are sent to him to feel love to this world at least for some short period of the morning; right before he wakes up completely and remembers how dark this reality is.

But when Alma opens his eyes this morning, he wonders if he accidently died in his sleep. Because the picture lying in front of his eyes is better than anything he could ever deserve.

His mind is still sleepy, so he recollects carefully all the events that lead to him and Kanda sharing one bed at this moment.  It takes him long moments (as he can’t think clearly while watching Kanda’s sleepy face) to remember that the Order’s base was heavily damaged by Noah attack, so they had to leave their rooms as it was unbearably cold to spend nights there. This room actually is one of studies, Alma has already wondered what kind of books and papers belong to these library cases.

But it doesn’t matter to him anymore. Not now. Not at these precious minutes of peace he’s determined to keep to himself until the moment he breathes no more.

They haven’t slept so close to each other since their childhood, since that awful beginning of their lives they both wish they could forget (but they know for sure it never happens).  The Order tried to separate them so badly, sending to missions on opposite sides of the world, but they still stick together, they kept on returning to each other.

 _Yuu returned to him from the other side_ , as the Arc almost destroyed itself; Alma remembers those awful, most terrible minutes of his life, when he was ready to die out of despair, because there’s no way he could survive in this world without Kanda. He remembers that day and his heart tightens again.

No, no, it’s alright now, Alma reminds to himself as he shakes his head and holds up tears in time. He doesn’t want Kanda to see him crying again, that’s not the thing he deserves to see right after waking up.

And he has no reasons to cry at all, Alma scolds himself a little.

 (He touches a warm skin of Kanda’s cheek as delicately as it is possible, not daring to disturb his sleep.)

Yuu looks so peaceful now; he is here, he is so warm and real and he is not going to leave him ever again.  Just hearing his soft breath brings up all of Alma’s dark hidden wishes for them to be away from the whole world, so Yuu could belong to him alone.

So he could protect Yuu from all of the pain once and forever.

(All of them can think of Kanda as of the strongest exorcist, but only Alma knows what a fragile and damaged child he is because of the Order.)

Alma always fails at protecting Kanda, but he can’t stop the nervous whispers inside of his head, which keep on telling him: you need to take care of him, if you treasure him so much, you need to protect him, or he’ll be lost and you’ll never see him again.

(Only Alma knows how weak Kanda can be, and he wants to cradle all of these weaknesses, he urges to heal all the injuries under this not-bulletproof-at-all skin.)

Despite it being years ago, Alma remembers so clearly those nights when Kanda’s breath was so heavy and his face was so pained because of those dreams.  He remembers sitting on the edge of his bed and his shoulders were shaking because there’s nothing he could do, there’s nothing he could do to help Yuu to feel better.

But at least Alma is at his side now too, brushing his mussed after sleep hair with his fingers; it feels softer than fabric of Kanda’s cardigan, which he puts on even at night because it’s too cold for him.

 (Alma wants to keep him warm so badly as he strokes Kanda’s skin as gently as it’s possible; he hopes his hands are warm enough.)

He almost gives in to his desperate wish to hold Kanda closer with all of his strength, burying his nose in this soft hair, when he notices the eyelids trembling as they do when the one is about to wake up.

(It looks childish and pure that it’s almost heartbreaking.)

 The world freezes, and Alma freezes too as he meets this gentle bleary gaze of the person he’s never going to leave, that all of his painful doubts fade away as a morning mist does.

“Good morning to you, sleepyhead,” he murmurs happily, and his heart almost jumps out of his chest when he sees a faint half-awake smile on Kanda’s lips.

“Yeah…”

(He loves Yuu so much and he always knew it, and there’s no one he could love more under this sky.)

“It’s strange to see you awake before me,” Kanda’s voice is still hoarse from sleep; he blinks slowly for a couple of times and looks straightly into Alma’s eyes. “Couldn’t sleep because of me?”

Alma laughs and shakes his head.

“I’ve never slept better.” And he tells the truth. “Actually, this morning has already made the day perfect to me.”

“It’s just because we haven’t met anyone else yet.”

“Maybe you’re right. But we still have to get up.” Alma tries to sit straightly but his giggle turns into a surprised squeak when Kanda pulls him by his hand, making him fall right on his chest. “Y-Yuu?”

(He is so close, his lips are so close, Alma feels his face burning from this intimacy.)

“Can’t you just stay there?” Kanda mutters almost angrily, but there’s a huge blush on his face too. They look at each other, so confused and nervous, and even the silence seems to tempting them so much.

“I might kiss you right now, if I stay.” Alma whispers finally; words are barely audible. However, there is no fear or shame. He already knows the answer.

There’re no words, only arms wrapping softly around his body, and it feels like he’s blessed by the world.

(His world is right in his hands now, and his lips taste as that mix of hope and adoration he used to dream about.)

Alma feels the heat of Kanda’s body, pressed into sheets, and wonders if it’s mutual. He wants Yuu to know how fast his heart beats now because of him, he wants Yuu to know how much he cares about him.

(He wants Yuu to know how much he has been loved for such a long time, because he deserves it after every bad thing they’ve been through.)

It’s hard to breathe when their lips are parted, but at this moment, despite them being right in the heart of the Order, for the first time in their lives Alma believes they are free.

Maybe they’ll have to get out this room way too soon, but for now, for those minutes these walls are filled with the warmth of their bodies, this small closed world belongs only to them.

And no one will be able to take it away.


End file.
